Power of the Ancients
by ShadowHunter112
Summary: In fourth Year, Harry learns magic to help him survive. Join Harry as he Learns magic forgotten by some, and learn the difference between Magic banned by the Ministry, and true Dark Magic. Read to find out new magic, new characters and creatures. Join Harry, friends and Dumbledore to finally defeat Voldemort once and for all. I don't own anything but the new magic.


**Hello Everyone, I have a new Harry Potter story for you today. This is set in during the Triwizard Tournament. With some changes of coarse. Be warned, some bashing at first but things do clear up. Also, I am introducing my own unique magic into the mix. Figured I keep the story fresh. Good Dumbledore, no overpowered Characters, everybody is Balanced. I do not own Harry Potter, except the new magic ideas. Flames will be ignored.**

"Talking" 'Thinking' **"Spells"** **Books**

 **Ch. 1 Panic**

Nov. 10, a regular day for most [people, but not for one Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Nov. 10 to him is the two week mark until the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament, a tournament that he does not want to compete in, but is forced to. Not to mention the fact that each School, including his own are alienating him, Hufflepuff House and his best friend in particular. Ron was being a jealous prat; Hufflepuff was just pissed because in their eyes, Harry was stealing Cedric's thunder. Hermione was trying to stay out of the argument, and the Schools ire. So she is also avoiding Harry. But she at least makes an effort to be around.

But that is not really important right now, what is more important is trying to survive this tournament, which means learning more powerful magic. After all, this tournament was designed for witches and Wizards being much older than Harry is now. So he will need an edge, something no one else has access to. Which is why he is sneaking in the middle of the night, armed with his wand, the Marauders Map and his Invisibility Cloak, heading to the library. He needs powerful spells, along with something else. Like a potion to help or something.

This lead to Harry sneaking into the library in the middle of the night and copying any useful spell that he doesn't know, such as the Impediment Jinx, or the Ferula Charm, anything that could remotely be useful. The Impediment Jinx is used to impede someone, mainly by binds, trips, knocking back, or freezing, the incantation is Impedimenta. While Ferula is used to make a bandage or a splint.

Besides those two spells, Harry wrote down lapis bellator, which creates a stone guard for the user, Piertotum Locomotor, which animates an object, Obscuro, which causes a blindfold to appear over a targets eye, and finally, Incarcerous, which binds a target into ropes, which then could be chained with the Unbreakable Charm.

Besides those spells, Harry also traveled into the Forbidden Section, looking for more powerful magic. After all, if it is a duel, or a fight with a magical creature, than regular soils will not be enough.

At about 1:30 in the morning, Harry struck gold. He found six books, about ancient rituals and magic forgotten in time. These branches of magic were extremely powerful, but he couldn't even learn one in a two week periods, Let along all eight. With little time, Harry copied the beginning sections for all books and rushed off to an unused class room and locked the as Snape was coming to the library, Harry cast a spell that he found that will copy the contents of a book, as long as someone has the Parchment to use. With little time left, Harry rushed out of the Library and went back to his dorms, waiting for the next time he has free to look at the books.

 **Page Break**

Thankfully Harry only had Charms the next day, so after lunch, he went off to the Third Floor Corridor and into the room were Fluffy was held.

Wasting no time, Harry started to cast the regular spells that he wrote down. In an hour time period, Harry learned how to cast lapidem custodiam, Obscuro, and Ferula; he was not even close to mastering those spells though. He then made another appearance at lunch and then came back to the same room, only bringing out the books that he copied down.

 **1\. Lunar Magic**

 **This is a type of magic that draws power from the moon. To harness this power, the practitioner must do a certain ritual every new, quarter, half and full moon. The ritual itself is semi easy, drawing runic circles in the center of a clearing, under the moon phase. Once the circles are complete, the user will then draw ancient Greek runes for: harness, moon, energy, Silver, Amplify, cycle, Purity, and finally, lunar. In that order, over and over, going through all of the circles in a swirl pattern. Once completes, the user will chant in ancient Greek, calling out to Artemis the goddess of the moon, and the original practitioner of lunar magic.**

 **If done directly, the user will then be able to use the silver like energy. However, this energy is very powerful, but the users body can't hold too much. Hence the reason for the repeats of the ritual. Allowing the body to adapt to the new energy and recharge.**

 **It will take time for the user to control their new magic. This magic is mainly for defense and healing, but hold powerful spells for attack.**

 **The spells are said in Greek but over time; practitioners have created new spells in other languages to suit their needs. This energy is silver in color with flecks of pale yellow. This magic has one main stipulation; the user must be used by those with a respect for women. Artemis was a known virgin and main hater, so when creation of this magic, she put in that stipulation.**

 **Labeled dark magic due to ritual and the stipulation.**

 **2\. Eclipse Sorcery**

 **Branch of Lunar magic that focuses on concealment and sneak attacks. This branch also needs a ritual, only done on the eclipses, not the moon. The user will draw the same circles, but the words will be: harness, moon, sun, shadow, eclipses, power, equal, balance. All in ancient Greek and Sanskrit. Greek for the base, and Sanskrit as the creator used this language.**

 **This magic has no known stipulation, and the energy is black withe flecks of yellow. The spells are said in Sanskrit. Labeled dark magic due to the use of a ritual.**

 **3\. Gravity Branch**

 **This is a medium sized branch of magic that specialized in capture, defense and attack. This form of magic is also in Latin and it is metallic silver in color. What this branch does is affect the gravity, everyone except the user themselves. The user can lower, increase or stop the gravitational pull of the earth. While also being able to attract repel or divert physical objects. The most powerful users can even create a localized black hole and control it at will. Which will absorb light and therefore spells and magic.**

 **Gravity can also be used as enchanting, along with a diversion to buy time. The only thing it can't do is heal someone or something.**

 **Labeled dark magic as some novice users made a mistake and killed dozens of people who were crushed in the increases gravity.**

 **4\. Hell Rituals**

 **This type of magic is not purely rituals; it is a bit of everything. However, the hell rituals are mainly used to summon and use the powers of hell and its creatures.**

 **Hell is comprised of nine levels and each level is stronger than the last. The main abilities of hell are its chains and Hellfire. Which are the basic of this branch of magic. Other spells require more power and the user actually going into hell and absorbing some of its energy. Each level focuses on a different branch while the ninth increases power and control of all the branches. Therefore allowing someone to become a master of the hell arts, and summon a cloak made from hells energies. This energy is reddish orange, with flecks of black and purple.**

 **To use this energy, you do not have to be evil or commit a sin, however a user must be unbendable, resisting the cries of the souls in hell, and beating the dark side everyone has. Which hell will use go gain control and the user will then be trapped in hell for eternity.**

 **The nine levels have the following abilities: 1, Hellfire and hells chains 2, Immolation which gives the user more control over fire, as well as brimstone and ash. 3, Power of the Damned allows the user to absorb the energy from the souls. Feeding their own power.4, Madness the ability to cause temporary or permanent madness, or other mental sickness. 5, Eternal Punishment, hell grants the user control over hells punishments on a person. 6, Hell's Monsters allows the user to finally summon the demons of hell. 7, Shadows of the Past allows a practitioner to look into the mistakes made in the past. Then eventually see glimpses of the future. 8, Personal Demons the user will need to fight their dark side and if they win, merge with it and grow stronger and summon it on the outside world. Invisible to others except the user. 9, Hell's Chosen hell chooses one of its champions. Giving them a power boost as well as a cloak from the pits of hell. Which are black and a simmering flame designs. This clock block most forms of magic and physical attacks.**

 **5\. Arcane Bending**

 **This is a type of magic only the most powerful can use. It requires a lot of magic, control and determination to even begin to use. This branch of magic requires no wand or spell; it requires hands to direct the energy. A wand can help control the magic, but it is not needed.**

 **A user could technically create anything as long as they have the magic and the control to use it. Like a chain of energy.**

 **This can be used in conjunction with other forms of magic, like lunar or plague to increase their effectiveness, as well as their power. This will cost more magic than the regular spell though.**

 **6\. Ocean Sorcery**

 **A powerful type of magic that controls the seas and waters. Along with storms and lightning. The original creator of this branch of magic is Poseidon. The Greek god of sea, storms and earthquakes. This massive branch of magic allows users to control water, create storms and control and alter sea creatures.**

 **The magical cost of this magic is massive, only a rare few can use this power. To master this power, requires plenty of power, control, and the will to use this power. If someone is not willing or determine to take the time to learn, master and become part of this energy. Then they will fail and the power shall consume them and kill them from the inside out. Which caused this magic to become dark, and then forgotten like so many other branches.**

 **Similar to the Lunar Arts, Oceanic Sorcery first requires a ritual to bond with the ocean to be able to use its powers.**

 **This magic requires users to chant in Greek as Poseidon was the original user.**

'Damn, looks like I will only be able to use only a few of these arts.' Harry thought to himself as he read through the books. He can't use the Lunar or Eclipse arts as they require rituals to be done during the Lunar Cycle and the Eclipses respectively. Something he can't doo yet. The same can be said for Oceanic sorcery as it requires someone to use the ritual near a body of water. The black lake for example, except people would be able to see what he was doing. That left Hells Rituals, the Gravity Branch, and Arcane Bending.

'Well, I might as well get ready for the first of Hells Rituals, not to mention practice the two others.' Harry thought as he went over to the trap door and went underneath the scroll. [I am not sure if this place is still there, but let's say that it is.]

He quickly scaled through all of the rooms, thankfully nothing was remaining there, coming to the room were the Mirror of Erised he stopped and quickly got to work. Conjuring some stone warriors, he started with Gravity. Detrudi, the basic of the gravity branch forced the target down with increased gravity. The more magic fed into the spell, the more the Gravity Increases.

It was rather simple in theory, but in practice, that was a different story.

" **Detrudi!** " Harry called out as he pointed his want at one of the Stone Warriors. A small metallic silver like spell erupted from the want. Only to miss the target and hit a column. The spell only forming a small crack to form.

'That was pathetic.' Harry thought tom himself as he raised his wand again. The spell itself wasn't that draining, but trying to control the magic was difficult.

" **Detrudi** " Harry called out again as he jabbed his wand forward, pushing more magic into the spell. He finally hit the warrior, and watched more spider web crack form along the shoulders and the legs, trying to withstand the weight.

"Ok, pretty simple." Harry said as he looked at the book again, searching for Detrudi's opposite. Leviora, Make lighter, reduces the gravity on something, if enough magic is added, and then it will completely reduce the gravity and make things float. [By the way, I am using Google Translate, if someone has a better site, please let me know. Thanks].

Turning to the struggling golem, Harry did a quick horizontal slash. **"Leviora"** Harry intoned, watching as the target float up from the ground.

"Ok, I'll stick with these two, and master them." Harry said to himself as he began to cast the two spells in a flurry.

It took another hour before those spells were combat worthy, and Harry left the room to go to dinner. As wells as get the materials necessary for the first ritual.

 **Page Break**

It was nearly eight before Harry had the chance to leave the dorms. Hermione kept questioning why he disappeared and Harry told her that he was preparing. After diner, Harry tried to find the ingredients and the materials he needed for the ritual.

"If only I had a house elf like Dobby." Harry muttered returning to the dorms after searching through the entire Castle.

POP

"Mister Harry Potter Sir's needs Dobby!" Dobby squeaked out as he appeared right in front of Harry. Thankfully no one else was in the hallway so no one say the two.

"Dobby, thank god you are hear, I need help." Harry said in a rush as he was losing time.

"Anything that the Great Harry Potter needs, Dobby will be glad to help." Dobby squeaked out again with a determined glint in his eye.

'I'll call him after the ritual to ask him the questions later. Right now I need those materials to prepare, and then do the ritual.' Harry though, coming out of his thoughts Harry quickly told Dobby what he needed.

"Yes Sir, Dobby can get twelve candles, a silver chalice, white and red chalk, and a Silver knife." Dobby said as he disappeared, only to reappear later with the mentioned items.

"Thanks a lot Dobby, I will contact you when I am done, we can catch up then." Harry said, as Dobby gained a hopeful expression and disappeared with a pop. Wasting no time, Harry made an appearance at his dorms and then waited for everyone to go to sleep.

He finally made it to the chamber that he used earlier than today and began to set up the runic ritual. Which was easier said than done, first he needed to draw two Hexagons, one slightly smaller than the other, the smallest in red chalk and the largest in white. After that, he needed to place the candles in every corner of each hexagon; the chalice will be placed in the center, filled half way full of his blood. Cut by the silver knife, and lastly, he needed to place precise runes for Summoning, Hell, Punishment, Torture Netherworld, Abyss, and Misery. Over and over, in Latin all inside the inner Hexagon.

Lightning all of the candles, Harry began to chant, just when the clock struck midnight. Right were the darkness is at its peak. Slowly, Harry began, making sure not to stumble over any words, and never pause. Any mistake could lead to the end of Harry Potter.

" **Conjuro te Inferno, da mihi potestatem, te volumus. Industria tua disperdes inimicos meos.**

 **Infernus obsecro concede mihi vis, qui peccavit tibi, ut me pro aeternitate stonger ut crescat, ut interirent de inimicis meis.**

 **Ab famam portae mihi clamitat inferis filium gehennae orietur nova apud superos!**

 **Responde mihi, gant meum volumus et meam!"** Harry chanted, watching as the Chalice lit up into crimson flames after the first line, then the candle flames beginning to grow, melting the candles at a faster pace. By the second line, the outer Hexagon began to pulse and glow a simmering black and purple. The third line lit up the last hexagon, along with the blood runes into a crimson and vermilion red, while the very air crackled in power that Harry was summoning. Not his own power, no this was the power hell can unleash. After the finally line, the smell of brimstone filled the air, as screams of the damned were unleashed. The candles flames grew until they touched the sealing, scorching the stone. The stone in the room started to crack under the magical pressure as the hexagons glowed brighter and brighter. Thankful, most people were asleep or far away from the third corridor to notice the magical energy building up. All except two teachers, who sent for the headmaster to investigate, W\while one tied to pinpoint the surge. This was power not many people sensed before; better leave it to the headmaster to recognize.

Harry was dead to all these things as for a brief second that was hours in the dimension of Hell, He saw the first level of hell, and it truly lived up to its name. Volcanoes spewing ash and lava, the smell of Brimstone and screams of burning souls filled the air. Rattling chains as countless souls tried to break free, only to fail. He watched it all with a sense of wonder, not many people live knew what hell looked like, or even knew it existed. It was a terrible privilege to see what would happen to those who committed crimes while they were alive. He was so wrapped up in his musing that Harry didn't notice a chain sneaking its way from behind him, too late did he realized the danger.

The chain struck and impaled Harry right in the center of his chest. Given no time to react, Harry was overcome with a rush of energy, as the beginning powers of hell bonded with him and his core. He can feel a slightly burning warmth erupt from the center of his chest and pulse throughout his body. It only lasted a few seconds before the Chain released itself and sank back into the ground. With a last pulse, Harry blacked out and unleashed a last surge of energy in the real world. Which took the form of Hell Fire, the Black flames with a red outline. Burning away the runes, chalk and the candles until giant scorch mark remained.

"I'm Tired." Harry groaned to himself as he stumbled to his feet, feeling his entire body ache with pain and stiffness. Only fall back down and Black out, his last glimpse were strange purple robes, covered in moons, rushing towards him, along with two other robes, one blue and one red.

 **Page Break**

"My head." Harry groaned out as he opened his eyes, only to see a harsh light filter through windows. Forcing him to close his eyes again in pain.

"At last you are awake Harry, I was beginning to worry." A kind voice said from his bed side.

Turning to it, Harry came face to face with Madam Pomphrey who was standing over him with a stern eye.

"You are lucky that Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick found you. Otherwise you would have still been in that chamber, away from potions to help with your exhaustion. Good heavens what were you doing there in the first place, the kind of magical backlash you left behind was massive." Madam Pomphrey said with a stern eye.

"I believe that young Harry Potter has learned his mistake Poppy." McGonagall said as she walked in the room, looking at Harry with a glimmer of worry for her young lion.

"Yes well, sleeping for twelve hours along with some magical regeneration potions helped him enough, I believe that he is ready to see the Headmaster. Even though I'd like to watch him just in case." Pomphrey said, giving Harry the ok to leave. He never did like hospitals.

"Very well, come along with me Mister Potter, the headmaster is waiting." McGonagall said as Harry rushed after her retreating form.

"Why is it that every time something with you goes wrong that you always end up in the Hospital Wing." McGonagall said tiredly as the duo walked through the corridors, headed for the Gargoyle.

"Liquorish Wands." McGonagall said with a hint of exasperation, as the statue jumped to the side.

"I will leave you to it Harry; I still have a class to teach." McGonagall said, turning around and leaving through a corridor.

"Oh and by the way, whatever you did, it certainly left us all an impression on the Headmaster." McGonagall said just before she left, with a hint of laughter. No doubt laughing at the Headmaster's expression when they did look at the damage.

Harry meanwhile shook the thought off and walked up the stairs.

"Come In Harry." Dumbledore said through the doors, just before Harry could knock.

'How does he do that?' Harry thought walking into the office and seeing the aged Wizard sitting at his desk, working on papers.

"Good Mourning Sir." Harry said nervously as he sat on a chair, only to have Fawkes flame onto his shoulder and sit there, crooning as Harry pet his feathers.

Unknown to Harry, seeing Fawkes acceptance to Harry relived most of Dumbledore's worries.

"Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly as he offered the bowl of sweets.

"No thank you sir." Harry replied as Dumbledore looked at him with his famous twinkle in his eye.

"You gave us all a scare with that Magical Built up. Lucky enough you were far away that most people didn't feel it. It was pure luck that both McGonagall and Flitwick were going through the same hallway when they felt it, and then McGonagall rushed to inform me, while Flitwick narrowed down the search. I do wonder what you precisely did though." Dumbledore said, Harry could detect no alter motive, just pure curiosity.

"I may have a pretty good Idea on why you went into the restricted section, and choose those forms of magic, along with what you choose to study, but I will have to warn you about the dangers those Ancient Arts hold." Dumbledore said as he watched Harry Squirm. "After all, they are powerful forms of Magic; powerful enough that one wrong spell could turn a regular wizard into a squib if they are not careful, and learn the basics first." Dumbledore continued.

"But Sir, I need those spells, I may not be able to use some now, but I still need to learn. The first task is approaching and I am at a disadvantage compared to the other students." Harry replied as he continued to pet Fawkes.

"Oh dear me, not I will not forbid you from using those old Arts, but I will have to warn you about using them too often. Your body needs to get used to those high level spells. Overtraining is just as dangerous as No training at all." Dumbledore replied pleasantly.

"I even know that you have a good reason to learn what most consider Dark Magic." Dumbledore said, watching Harry tilt his head in confusion.

"Come now, in my years of being alive, I have learned that there are very few Magic's that are truly dark. The art that you are learning do not have the component that the true Black Arts need. Hatred, Greed, Lust and other dark emotions are needed for the Black Arts. The arts you chose are considered dark by the ministry, but are actually more greyish white than Dark." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Then why lock them away?" Harry asked in confusion.

"I didn't lock them away, Hogwarts merely put up defenses to those who are not prepared for those magic's so they can't get to them. Did you really think that the Restricted Section was defended by only a rope?" Albus said with a hint of laughter.

"Huh?" Harry could only mutter as he thought back to the times he snuck in without much problems.

"Come now, Hogwarts is old and not even I know all of her secrets, but I do know as Headmaster that the Restricted section is far more protected than most believe. Not many people know this, but the library is enchanted to suit the person's wish of knowledge. However, it will only show what the user is capable of, theoretically or physically. Take your friend Hermione for example, in the library she would be able to find hundreds of books on theoretical knowledge or simple charms, like a spell's background, or the unlocking charm, she will rarely find the actual incantation for more powerful spells. Simply because she lacks the power or will to use them. Now if we take yourself for example, you have plenty of power and will, along with a good head on your shoulders, the Library knows this and helps you find the actual spells and their incantations. The restricted section is also like this, if any student enters without a note, even under some type on concealment, an alarm is sent out to my office letting me know. However, if the perpetrator has good intentions, then the Forbidden section will still help them. In you second year, Hermione broke in the Forbidden section, and found the Polly Juice potion. No other spells, simply because the Library knew she wasn't ready for them. When you broke in this year, you also had a good intention of survival, and the library helped you with those books. It knew that you could perform them, so it allowed you to find those books." Dumbledore explained to the shell-shocked boy, who was rethinking everything he knew about the library.

"Now, I will allow you to continue to practice those forms of magic, even Hells rituals, but promise me that you will at least be more careful using those spells." Albus said as he watched the boy nod.

"Good, then I believe that it is time for Lunch and you must make an appearance. Don't forget that the Weighing of the Wands is on the 13th, tomorrow. Also, please stop by, I do enjoy passing knowledge to the next generation. Something I gained from Teaching Transfiguration here." Dumbledore said pleasantly as Harry stood up.

"Thank you sir and I promise I will." Harry said as he walked out.

"Oh and by the way, if you are ever looking some help with School Work, I recall Flitwick being a rather accomplished dueler." Dumbledore called out as Harry opened the door.

'I may not be able to personally help the boy due to the Tournament, but I can at least help him indirectly.' Dumbledore thought as Harry flashed him a grateful smile.

'After the Tournament I will tell him the Prophecy, he deserves to know. With the spells he is learning, he will soon be powerful enough to fight for the light. I have manipulated enough with his life; it is time for me to allow him to choose his own path.' Dumbledore thought to himself as he left his office.

 **Page Break**

Thursday was not a pleasant day for Harry Potter, it started out simple enough. He woke up, ate breakfast and went to class. It quickly turned sour when he noticed people with Support Cedric Digory badges, and then watched as the badges turned into Potter Stinks.

"Like them Pitter, made them myself." Malfoy said smugly as he came up to Harry, who was walking down the halls.

"Well, it seems that you can perform magic, I was beginning to worry that you were a squib Malfoy, and I highly doubt that you did make these badges Malfoy, after all, I require more than money to be creative. Something that I know you're not. I wouldn't be surprised if you asked your father for those badges, after all, you ask your father to fix everything. Problems most people would solve themselves." Harry replied back as he went to potions, his least favorite class.

Potions wasn't too bad this time, mainly because he was dismissed for the weighing of the wands. Whoever decided to set the times for the ceremony, Harry would thank them profusely.

"At last, our fourth champion arrives." Dumbledore said happily as Harry walked into the room. Taking a quick glimpse around, he noticed the other champions separate from their headmasters/headmistress. Along with a camera man, with a blonde haired witch wearing Toxic Green robes, Lugo Bagman and Barty Crouch Sr. Lastly, Ollivander standing in a corner, no doubt waiting for the s=ceremony to commence.

Harry walked with the other champions, and then formed a line, just as Dumbledore introduced Ollivander to the rest of the crowd.

"The weighing of the wands will be conducted by Mr. Ollivander here." Dumbledore stated as Ollivander held his hand out to Fleur's Wand.

"Hmm, Yes, nine and a half inches... inflexible, rosewood, and containing... dear me! " Ollivander Exclaimed as he examined the wand.

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela. One of my grandmuzzer's." Fleur said proudly.

"I have not worked with Vella Hair myself, but I do know that they make Temperamental wands." Ollivander replied, returning the wand back to the Girl, after summoning flours from the tip. Turning over to Victor's Wand, Ollivander held up his hand.

"Hmm, 12¼", Ash, unicorn hair rather bendy, one of Gregorvich's wands if I am not mistaken." Ollivander said, shooting wine out of the tip. Turning to Cedric Ollivander gestured the Hufflepuff to come forward

"Hmm, 12¼", Ash, unicorn hair, good with Charms." Ollivander muttered, Harry could tell he was far more interested in the wand as he was the one who made it.

"Perfect Condition." Ollivander said, summoning some doves out of the tip. Finally, Ollivander turned to Harry and gestured one last time.

"Ah, Holly, Phoenix feather core, 11", Nice and Supple, perfect working order." Ollivander said as he created a small light to erupt from the tip. Harry has not been more thankful that he polished and cleaned his wand the night before, and in the mourning. He did notices that his spells seemed more powerful after he did. Telling him he should take the care of his wand much more seriously

"Very well, that concludes the Weighing of the wands, all that is left know is the interview." Bagman as the lady in the Green Robes walked forward. Introducing herself as Rita Skeeter, a name that for some reason Harry's spine shivered.

"Let's take some photos, and then we can do the interview." Rita said as she forced the four champions together.

It took only a few minutes for the photos, but the interview was much worse, Harry being the youngest was first for the interview. He was forced in a small closet with the lady, along with a quick notes quill.

"I would like to have Professor Dumbledore with me, seeing as I am under aged." Harry said, before any questions could be asked. Rita slightly frowned, but agreed with Harry's request.

 **Page Break**

The next day, Harry was supremely grateful he asked Dumbledore to attend the interview with him. With Dumbledore's experience, he managed Harry prevent a rather nasty article about himself, and actual made a neutral article about himself. Neither good nor bad, just an article.

Thankfully it was a Saturday and Harry could disappear to continue practicing. He did take in Dumbledore's advice and take things slowly, later he will go to Professor Flitwick's office to see if he could have a training partner.

Going down to his training area, Harry ignored the giant scorch mark, and created more stone Warriors. He consoled his Hell Ritual book and began to learn how to form Hellfire and Hell's Chains.

 **The Flames of Hell are extremely powerful; they have the ability to burn anything, even a victim's soul. However, in order to use these flames, the user must summon the power to create them, then they must control it. These flames are ever hungry, they wish to consume all life and everything in their path. If a user manages to control these cursed fires, they will be able to form basic shapes with it. Fireballs, a torrent of fire and even a fire spear. The next level of Hell's Rituals will allow more control over the flames.**

 **The Chains are extremely strong, but cost magic to keep them sustained. They have the ability to hold down nearly anything, but the user must constantly channel magic through the chains in order to do this. The more an object struggles, the more magic is needed to hold them down.**

 **A user can also use the chain's to pierce a target, and even bind them with Hellfire, creating a much more dangerous weapon.**

Neither requires words, just visualization. So turning to a Golem, Harry decided to learn Hellfire first, closing his eyes, he pictured the flames, black with a red outline. Once he has that visualized, he channeled a small amount of magic into his palm, facing toward the ceiling.

Opening his eyes, Harry was met with a small flame, the same size as a candle. Harry could feel no heat, but watching the air around it, he saw it shimmer. Slowly Harry channeled more magic, and watched as the flame grew into the size of a baseball. Now he could barely control it. It seemed as if the flames were a rabid dog, begging to be unleashed in the world. Turning to the stone warrior he picked out; Harry threw the fireball, and watched as it soared through the air and hit its mark.

That small fireball had enough power to explodes and cause the top half of the target to blow off, while melting the area around it into molten slag. It was after the explosion Harry realized that the fire sucked up about 1/6th of his total magic.

"Well, it seems to be perfectly alright." Harry muttered as he turned to another target. Repeating the same process, he threw a slightly larger fireball, and watched as the stone warrior erupted into shrapnel, while the stone around it started to melt.

"I seem to be able to use the fireball, now what about a torrent or a spear?" Harry said as he created more warriors and concentrated on the fire. Another ball formed into his hand, but instead of throwing it, Harry tried to elongate the ball, watching with fascination as the ball turned into a spear, roughly the size of a meter stick. Launching it at a golem, Harry watched with slight disbelieve as the spear imbedded into the target, straight through and began to cause the stone to melt again.

It came at a cost as he felt his reserves reduce to about half.

'I will have to be smart about using those fires until I can sustain them.' Harry thought taking a small break, and began to try and make the chains.

The chains proved to be much harder than the fire, as Harry had to visualize every link being made, not to mention actually forming a chain. Not only was it time consuming, but the power required to form the chain itself was massive. Dropping his reserves until 1/4th remained. Quickly launching the chain at a target, Harry watched as the chain wrapped around the stone warrior and began to crack the stone from the pressure it was forcing on the target. Quickly stopping, Harry took some time to rest and call Dobby.

"Dobby?" Harry called out as he watched the small house elf appear with a pop.

"Yes master Harry Potter Sirs?" Dobby asked with curiosity.

"Well I said I would contact you after I was done, so how are you doing?" Harry asked, only to sigh as Dobby exploded into tears.

"Harry Potter Sirs is truly wonderful be asking a house elf how he is doing." Dobby cried out as he hugged Harry's leg.

"It's fine Dobby, but please, how are you doing?" Harry said exasperated as he looked at the small house elf remove himself from his leg.

"Dobby is fines sirs; he enjoys working for Hogywarts and Mister Whiskers." Dobby replied as he looked at his favorite wizard.

'Whiskers?' Harry thought to himself, who could be Whiskers.

"Who is Whiskers?" Harry asked.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Dobby replied happily as he sat on the ground.

'I need to remember that.' Harry though as he continued to talk with the elf.

 **Page Break**

"Professor Flitwick?" Harry called out as he entered the Charms Class room.

"Yes?" Flitwick asked as he walked in the room.

"Well, I would like some help with dueling if it is possible." Harry asked nervously to the small professor.

"Well, it certainly can be possible; however I will only be able to help you during the weekends. You are doing this for the Tournament right?" Flitwick asked with a serious eye.

"Yes." Harry replied, deciding that beating around the bush would only hurt him.

"Very well I can help you. You are actually the first person to ask for my personal help in at least a year." Flitwick said happily, as he lead Harry into an abandoned class room, then casting spell along the walls, doors and finally transfigurating some desks into a dueling platform.

"Before I begin to teach you, what is it that you know?" Flitwick asked as the duo began to train.

Harry told him about the two gravity spells, Hell abilities, classic spells like stupefy and Protego, along with the Stone Warrior and the animation spells.

"Well it seems you have a decent grounding on regular spells, along with some obscure abilities." Flitwick said.

"I will first teach you some spells in order to help protect and attack. Perhaps an elemental spell or two." Flitwick said as they began to practice.

"First up is spera ignis, a rather basic fire spell that launches a fireball at a target." Flitwick said, showing Harry the proper wand movements, which was a simple counter clockwise circle along with a slight flic forward at the end.

"Ok, Spera Ignis!" Harry called out using the proper motions, only to be surprised as a rather large fireball erupted out of his wand, roughly the size of a was launched at a target at a decent speed and exploded reducing the targets to splinters.

"Hmm, it seems that you have a rather high affinity for Fire magic." Flitwick said as he watched the damage.

"Affinities?" Harry question, not recognizing how it could be used with magic.

"Yes affinities, it is an old theory that has been proven. It was originally an Idea that every witch or Wizard had an affinity for an elemental spell, along with a unique form of magic. I myself have an affinity for charms, along with earth magic. Someone can have more than one affinity; usually it lies with the more powerful the wizard, the more affinities you have. Dumbledore has four affinities that I know of, water magic, transfiguration, minor one for Alchemy, and dueling." Flitwick explained to Harry.

[Voldemort will also have his own special affinities and magic to use. Harry will not be overpowered, the opponents will be strong as well.]

"How do you know what affinities you have?" Harry question, wondering what he has, besides apparently fire.

"Usually it is the person when they learn Occlumency, the protection of the mind. When you learn Occlumency, the user will enter their inner world and see all the parts of their being, the good and the bad. A test can also be used, but it is rare to find someone willing to preform it as it requires massive amounts of power." Flitwick explained as the duo returned to their practices.

"The next spell is Protege ab iniuria, a far more powerful protection spell than the regular Protego. It does require more energy to keep sustained, but the protection is incredibly strong." Flitwick said as he went through the wand motions slowly, an overhead circle and a slash downward at the end. What followed was a simmering bluish grey bubble to surround the small professor.

"Protégé an iniuria!" Harry called out going through the motions, only for a small shimmering shield to surround him. It looked as if a gust would shatter it.

"Try again, but more energy this time." Flitwick stated as he urged Harry to go on. Harry repeated the spell three more times before he found the right power necessary to make a solid shield.

"Last spell for this lesson is another offensive one; it is Carmina Burana, which creates a sound wave." Flitwick said as he demonstrated the spell, with a stab and a horizontal slash at the end.

"Ok, Carmina Burana" Harry called out as he saw a slight simmer in the air as the wave hit the target, barely making it move.

"Try again; add more power along with a harsher thrust." Flitwick said as he watched the boy repeated the spell. It took about four tries before that spell was mastered.

"That is enough for today, I recommend resting for a while and then continue practicing those spell, tomorrow at around noon we can begin to duel." Flitwick explained as the two departed ways. Flitwick going to his office, while Harry goes to the Headmasters office.

 **Page Break**

"Uh, chocolate frogs?" Harry asked the gargoyle that lead to the office. He tried seven different sweets already, none of them worked so far.

"Every Flavor Beans, Blood Pops, Liquorish wands, Fudge flies, Cauldron cakes." Harry listed off, until he said pumpkin pasties, apparently that worked.

"Come in Harry." Dumbledore called from inside the office, right before Harry could knock.

"How do you do that Sir?" Harry questions as he walked in.

"A rather useful charm on the door that lets me see through it when someone is about to knock." Dumbledore explain pleasantly as he offered a lemon drop.

'Why not?' Harry thought accepting the sweet, which made Dumbledore beam.

"So, why did you drop by?" Dumbledore asked, returning to signing paperwork at his desk.

"Well, I have a few questions sir, the first is about the library. If it helps you when you have good intentions, why did it help Tom?" Harry asked as he looked at the old Headmaster.

"At the time, Tom was just curious; he wanted to know all about magic and what it can do. Soon however he became twisted, but he was cleaver enough to bury his evil intention to fool the library. The library is powerful yes, but it is not without faults." Dumbledore said.

"Well, my other question is about affinities." Harry said, causing Dumbledore to look up surprised.

"That topic doesn't come up until NEWTS are finished, where did you hear it?" Dumbledore asked.

"When I was practicing with professor Flitwick and he mention that I had a rather strong affinity for Fire." Harry responded as he watched the Headmaster sigh.

"And you would like to find out you affinities am I correct?" Dumbledore said, receiving a nod from Harry.

"Well, I can't cast the spell as it will leave even me weak for days, but I can tell you about Occlumency. Which is the defense of the mind from intruders, along with its counterpart Legilimency which attacks the mind." Dumbledore said, rising from his chair and looking through a nearby bookshelf.

"Due to the tournament I am Forbidden from helping you directly, but with most magical oaths, they have some room to maneuver, which I am sure the other headmasters are using to their full capabilities." Dumbledore said as he grabbed an old dust tome, about three inches thick.

"Now, are there any other questions you have?" Dumbledore said, opening the book up and started to read.

"Well, I would like to know if I can have a pass to go into the Forbidden Forest." Harry asked, after all, the full moon is approaching on Nov 18, which would be the best to start the Lunar Ritual.

"Well, if you are going to do what I think you are going to do, then I will allow it, but please avoid the more dangerous creatures. After all, you will have no help from anyone. "Dumbledore said as he closed the book.

"No if you excuse me, I need to grab more sweets from my room." Dumbledore said, leaving the book on his desk.

'Cleaver, Sir." Harry thought as he took the book and left the office, returning to his own training area to practice, along with learning two other basic Gravity Spells: Exmoveo, which forces object away, and its counterpart, Attrahunt Vis which forces objects to him.

 **Page Break**

We can find Harry now meditating in his training area, it was Wednesday, November 18 and he was spending his free time meditating and learning Occlumency, which is much harder than people think. In five days, all Harry managed to do was clear his mind and he only got to his mindscape once. Ever other try was a failure. In the four day period, Harry learned more of his Hell abilities, preparing for the Lunar Ritual, learning more basic spells and Gravity Spells, along with classes and people being mindless sheep.

The only good parts were his training with Professor Flitwick, talks with Dumbledore and a letter he received from Sirius, which said to meet him in the common room at midnight on Nov 22. Other than that though, well life creeped on.

Thankfully he receive the pass to go in the Forbidden Forest in the morning, so that was taken care of, all he had to do know was wait until after diner and then wait for everyone else to fall asleep.

Finally at around 11, everyone was asleep so Harry took everything he needed and sneaked out of Hogwarts and into the Forest, he needed to be far away so no one will notice the magic build up, along with the light. However he needed to be close to the school incase anything goes wrong.

Finally finding a decent clearing to use, away from most of the Forest's inhabitants, Harry started to create the ritual runes. Unknown to Harry, he was being watched by a disillusioned Dumbledore inside the tree line, far enough so he will not mess with the magic Harry was about to summon, but close enough to come to the boys aid. He was not naïve enough that Harry will need someone to constantly watch over him, but he was careful to make sure nothing happened to the boy.

Harry meanwhile was drawing three concentric circles in the dirt using a silver knife, one small than the last, with him in the center of all three, finishing with that, Harry began to carve Greek runes in the dirt inside each circle. Runes for moon, harness, amplify, lunar, bless, protects, channel, and store in a swirling pattern almost looking like a whirlpool. All in his blood. Finally finished, Harry sat in the center and began to chant

"Επικαλούμαι την Αρτέμιδα και το φεγγάρι, δώστε μου την ευλογία σας.  
Παραχωρήστε μου τις δυνάμεις του φεγγαριού.  
Έτσι ώστε να έχω τη δύναμη να προστατεύσω και να θεραπεύσω τους φίλους μου,  
ενώ καταστρέφω τους εχθρούς μου.  
Σας δίνω το λόγο μου, ότι θα τιμήσω τους όρους για τη χρήση αυτής της μαγείας,  
και ταπεινά σας ζητάω να μου παραχωρήσετε αυτό το δώρο."

Harry chanted as the moon seemed to answer his plea for help. After the first line, the outer circle began to pulse with silver light; the next line caused the other two circles to pulse with a pale yellow glow. By the fourth line, all of the runes were glowing a silver light as well. By the time Harry finished, it seemed he was surrounded by a pillar of silver energy, as the very air crackled in power.

He finally finished and Harry slumped over unconscious, hearing something whisper in his ear.

"I will protect you." It whispered a soft female's voice almost like a lovers tone.

Dumbledore meanwhile was proud of the young boy, not many people have the will to use the powers of hell, or the blessed powers if the moon. The boy was truly special, if only he could find a way to destroy the Horcrux in the boy's spirit. He has spent years trying to find a way, even trying to create one. He was met with failure, the only idea he has is to let the powers that the boy is summoning to purge him of the darkness. However, after the task, Harry will be informed of the prophecy and the souls piece. The boy has seen much in his life; it is time he knew the story, all of it. The display if magic solidified Dumbledore's thoughts.

Harry meanwhile was falling unconscious, his body needed to adapt to the new energy. Just as he fell unconscious, Dumbledore stepped into the clearing and cleared away all of the evidence of a ritual, and whisked Harry to the Infirmary, calling Fawkes to do so.

Harry will have an interesting time trying to control his power, both old and new.

 **THAT'S A WRAP, hope everyone enjoyed it, please review of PM me if you have an Idea, I love feedback. If you have any ideas you would like to share I would love to hear them, even if I can't put them in this story. Thank You!**

 **Shadow Hunter out.**


End file.
